Cause you said forever, and ever
by gottaloveLeoV
Summary: This is TOTALLY a Lee Fletcher/OC fic, so if you don't like, don't read. Rated M for some mature content in future chapters.
1. Henry

School. Just another way to torture innocent mortal children. Some of it isnt that bad, but sometimes it makes you want to hit your head repeatedly on a wall until you cant remember who you are.

"Miss Candelle?" snapped the thing.

"Yes, Mr. Harden? Do you need help solving a math problem?" i asked sleepily. I'm not the nicest student.

That remark got a lot of 'ohhhhhs!' from the class.

"No, but maybe you'd like to solve the question on the board, miss smart ass." he snapped once more.

"Sure," i replied casually. I glanced at the board. Its got to be the easiest math problem ive ever seen.

(2x)(2+3+4x)

Gods.

"It's 4x + 6x +8x squared, duh," i said, rolling my eyes. The class laughed.

"Well, go back to your nap then. I'm sure you wont have any troubles on the quiz i will be giving you tomorrow, then," he glared. The class made very defiant sounds of disagreement. Some even muttered curses towards me, but no matter.

"Well, seeing as i already know what's going to happen tomorrow, i think ill just leave you to your class," i sighed, picking my stuff up off the ground and grabbing my binder from my desk top.

"Oh, and on your way out, don't forget to make a drop in at the office, young lady." he said in a disappointing tone while handing me a yellow detention slip.

I smiled as i plucked it from his hands,

"Gladly. I'm sure that the vice principle would love to hear about you calling me a smart ass. Wanting to get the boot, are we Mr. H?" i asked, leaving his jaw on the floor as i exited the class room and walked down the hall with a smile on my face.

It took me a moment to be aware that someone was following me, i didn't realize it at first.

"Hello," i spoke without turning my head.

"You really shouldn't do that to your poor teacher, he really thinks you have potential," the voice chided.

"How did i know it was going to be you?" i sighed.

"Not sure, lucky guess?" they asked, falling into step beside me.

"Go away Ethan," i groaned.

"But i like it here, its a nice school," said the son of Nemesis.

"It's _my_ school, now leave. You're annoying me," i growled.

"Come on, Molly, you can't still be mad about the hole prank war last year, it was only a _little_ hell-hound!" he teased.

"Don't bring that up," i snapped, trying not to have flashbacks of that embarrassing encounter at three in the morning.

"Touchy subject..." he said, raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Leave before im forced to kill you," i said, under my breath. Surely i could take on Ethan. It wouldn't be that hard.

"Putting up a tough front for a daughter of Aesa **(personification of destiny)**, are we Molly?" he asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

Oh he did _not_ just bring my mother into this.

I was seriously about to tell him to go to Hades, when i got interrupted. Man i _hate_ being interrupted.

"Molly!" called a guys voice, echoing down the hallway. A guy id know if i only saw his sun bleached hair in a crowd. I smiled.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" i asked, turning around to face the blonde hair, blue eyed boy. Instead of seeing the usual carefree, happy kid i usually see around school, his face looked concerned.

"I need your help for a moment, you can come too, Nakamura," he called, halting in the hallway, but only for a brief moment.

"What's wrong with my first name?" complained Ethan.

*I might want to explain; Lee and Ethan don't get along all that much. All because of that stupid prank war between my brother and Ethan last year. See, my brother Austin pranked the Hermes cabin, then they pranked back, so it went on for a while, and then they requested the help of Ethan for one of the pranks. So, one night, when everything was going fine, they stuck a hell-hound in our cabin. Or course, me being me, i tried to fight the thing to get rid of it. And i did, but not before half the camp was outside our cabin, trying to figure out what had happened.

That's where Lee comes in. In the midst of trying to fight the thing, it tossed me around the cabin a few times, earning me a concussion. After Chiron punished the entire Hermes cabin, Ethan, and my brother (Ethan had ratted him out for putting glue in all the toothpaste and shampoo in the Hermes cabin.), the campers left, deciding that there was no more action to be seen.

Chiron sent in the top healers at camp to get me to the infirmary before i had brain damage from the concussion, and that's how i fell for Lee.*

"I don't like it," countered Lee bluntly.

"Then I'm not helping," he decided stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and dropped my binder and school-work into the nearest recycling bin -hey, im recycling! I'm not all that bad. I walked towards Lee, all the while trying to remember where i had stashed my pencil box full of weapons. I looked around for a quick minute before remembering that i hid them somewhere no other person would dare go: The principles office.

Don't ask how i got them there, because i can hardly remember its been that long since I've needed them.

"I need to go to the principles office," i commented.

"That was ... random," stated Lee, a confused look on his face.

"Not as random as you think," i muttered as i ran towards the door that read 'Principle Mackenzie'. I looked around the halls for a moment before opening the door quietly. The only people around were Ethan, Lee and I.

You might think im insane for opening the door of the principles office without asking, but the principle's never even in her office. Bonus for us kids who love to vandalize things. Or a good place for hiding things, in my particular case.

Once the door was open, i walked in calmly and towards the trophy shelf that held all of her old dancing trophies. Principle M was pretty cool, and i actually liked her, so she never really gave me any major punishment for any 'mouthing off' I've done to teachers in the past. Oh the good times.

I slid open the glass and pulled on her gold hip-hop trophy from the world championships, 1997 in Germany. A panel slid open in the shelf just beside the trophy.

Lee and Ethan watched in amazement as i pulled out a shiny purple pencil box.

"Crayons? We're wasting time to get your crayons?" criticized Lee. I turned my head to glare at him as i opened the box.

"Actually, we're wasting time to get my stash of demigod stuff, Lee," i snapped.

He may be a good boyfriend, but he sure can be annoying.

"Sorry," he grumbled. I just turned my head back towards the trophy case and shut the panel, then slid the glass back into place.

"Now, what do you need our help for?" i asked Lee as we walked down the halls of the school towards the front entrance.

"Found one, just outside the entrance to central park. He's sleeping on one of the benches. I doubt the mortals even noticed him. Possible son of Athena," he said, filling me in on the situation.

"So why do you need our help?" i asked, gesturing to Ethan and myself.

"He's ten,"

My heart sunk. A ten year old? Really? Already brought into the world of demigods. How sad is that?

"Oh, so that's why you need me," i realized.

"You're better with kids then i am, Molly."

"Yeah, i bet, he'd probably think you're a pedo or something," scoffed Ethan. In an instant, Lee had Ethan pinned down to the pavement.

"What did you call me?" he asked through barred teeth. Ethan looked at me for help, but the only thing i could do was look away. This wasn't my fight.

"Nothing. I didn't call you anything," he growled, obviously not happy that he was being over-powered by Lee.

"That's what i thought," he spat at Ethan. He stood up, looking around. People were starting to stare.

I hadn't realized how tightly i had been holding my pencil box until my knuckles started turning white. I loosened my grip.

"You can leave, if you want, Nakamura. I really don't care," he snapped, taking my hand and leading me down the street towards central park.

I swear i heard Ethan mutter something like 'you don't even know, Fletcher.' but thought nothing of it.

For ten minutes we walked in silence before we got to the entrance of the park.

His hand suddenly pointed to a little black figure lying on the bench nearest the entrance. The little black figure had light curly blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in a while.

As we got closer, the figure started moving. Lee motioned for me to wait a moment, and then went and crouched down in front of the kid.

At first, the boy seemed scared by Lee, but after a while, he waved me over. I walked towards the bench, and when i got there, i crouched down beside Lee.

"This is Henry, he's ten, and he loves watermelon flavoured candy," said Lee, introducing him to me. I smiled sweetly.

"Hey Henry, im Molly, im 15 and i love watermelon flavoured candy too!" i said in a overly excited voice. He smiled.

What can i say? I'm good with kids.

"Why don't you come with us, Henry and we can go buy some watermelon candy?" asked Lee, giving him a big smile. Henry thought about it for a minute, but decided to come with us anyway.

As we walked through Manhattan, Henry told us more about himself.

His dad lives in Boston, but doesn't really like him all that much, he told us. He's lived on the street's for about a month now, just getting by, but he doesn't seem to mind.

He seems like a happy go-lucky kid who couldn't have a care in the world. And then he got to the part about how a poodle attacked him yesterday, and then ran into a rock in the park. He figured that the park would protect him, so he found the bench, and fell asleep for the night. I guess people left him alone, because he was so young, and they found it partially sad that he was on the streets. Whatever kept anybody from harming Henry, gave Lee enough time to find him.

I think that his mother might be watching over him, personally. We're quite sure that he's a son of Athena, being that he looks exactly like all the others at camp. The same curly blonde hair, the same 'storm grey eyes' as people like to describe them, and the same intelligent tone.

After about half an hour of walking, and two bags of watermelon flavoured gummies, Henry decided that he'd come with us to a 'special camp for people like us' as Lee described it.

I really loved this side of Lee. I didn't get to see it much though, since he didn't like to act like this at school. His 'friends' were all the popular guys, of course. But i knew that he didn't like them all that much, he just wanted to survive high-school as much as the rest of us. Oh well.

Lee and i decided we should make a pit-stop at the empire state building before calling Argus to come pick us up, Lee wanted to talk to his father about something, and i wouldn't mind seeing my mother again. She doesn't even have a throne, but she's got a very small temple, where she spends most of her time on Olympus.

As we walked, Henry kept asking us where we were going. We told him we were going on a field trip. He was excited. Too bad we couldnt bring him up with us, its against the rules.

When we walked into the lobby, i walked towards the front desk while Lee bought Henry a souvenir from the gift shop **(A/N: I've never been there, so I'm just guessing there is one)**. I waited at the desk for a few moments because the dude was on the phone, but when he hung up, he just looked at me.

Oh, must be a new guy.

"May i help you?" he asked politely.

"Uh, yes, i was wondering if you had a key?" i asked awkwardly. I wasn't sure that he knew what was going on up there, yenno?

"A key for what?" he asked. Oh, so he didn't know.

"Never mind. May i speak to Lou please?" i asked, hoping he'd know who Lou was.

Lou was the regular desk guy, a son of Hermes working for his dad.

"Lou's not here today, I'm filling in for him today, sorry. I can get my manager, though," he said, pointing to a door behind him that says 'manager'.

"That'll work," i said, giving him a sweet smile. He sighed and got up from his comfy looking chair. While his back was turned, i bent over the desk, and found the tiny little Omega hidden from mortal eyes. I pushed the omega and out popped a gold key-card like one you get from a hotel. I grabbed it and motioned to Lee just as the door opened.

Lee ran to my side, leaving little Henry in the care of the souvenir shop owner (after paying him twenty bucks, may i add) just as the manager opened the door. The guy talked to him and motioned backwards towards me, the manager smiled and laughed when i waved the gold key-card and ran towards the elevator. That was George. Everybody knew George.

Once the elevator was going up, i rested against the back wall. Lee walked towards me and caressed my cheek. His arms went around my waist and i leaned my head against his chest. He smelled like a mix of chocolate axe, and watermelon candies.

"I've missed you," i sighed, my voice garbled by his green sweater.

"I've seen you everyday of the last three months, how could you miss me?" he asked.

"I missed the _real_ you Lee," i said.

That left him stumped for a moment or two.

"It's not like you haven't changed either," he stated after a few minutes.

"I know. I don't want us to change, though."

"Hmm. Me neither." he agreed.

We stayed like that in silence until the elevator binged, and then the doors opened, revealing Olympus.

Now you'd think that's I'd be really annoyed carrying around a pencil box full of weapons all day, either that, or people would think im crazy, but it actually wasn't that bad. You see, the bright purple pencil box turns into a bright purple backpack, which im incidentally not afraid to carry around. As we walked through Olympus, my backpack kept getting heavier and heavier, so i stopped for a moment, and unzipped it.

I had to laugh.

Lee looked at me like i was losing it. All i had to do for an explanation was pull out the two bright pink wrapped boxes. I gave the one addressed to Lee, well, obviously to Lee. And i took the smaller one addressed to myself.

"On three?" he asked, a wicked smile growing on his face.

"On three," i agreed, smiling for what felt like the first time in ever.

"One, two, three," counted Lee. And on three, we both ripped off the hot pink wrapping paper, and opened the white boxes.

I think we also blushed on the same count. Oh gods, Aphrodite, why must you like us so much?

My box included a CD, Hedley to be exact. A bottle of Victoria Secret lotion (the one that smells like heaven too!), lavender scented massage oil, and some ah, 'pyjamas'. I was confused.

"What's yours got in it?" asked Lee, trying to control his blush.

"Uh, some body lotion, massage oil, a Hedley CD, and a pair of pyjamas. Yours?" i asked, still trying to figure out what Aphrodite was trying to tell us.

"A blue sweater that says 'For the nights i can't remember' on the back, a pair of gold boxers, some chocolate axe spray, and a note,"

"What's the note say?" i asked, curiously.

"Well, it says,

_Dear Lee,_

_i hope you understand the full potential of the gifts I've given you and Molly. Use them wisely._

_Love,_

_Aphrodite."_

"What the Hades is that supposed to mean?" he asked after finishing reading the note.

"I've no idea whatsoever. If we run into Aphrodite, we should ask. Now, how long did you pay that souvenir shop person to watch Henry?"

**Mwuahahaha, chapter one is finished! And, well ... beginning kinda sucks, but i really wanted to Ethan in this story, cause i personally love him. So yeah.**

**~gottaloveLeoV**


	2. Blue cookies and bad guys

**Songs used in this chapter: Bless the Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts. I'm hungry. But that is besides the point: i do not own PJO or any things that you recognize the next few chapters (like Costco for example).**

Our visit to Olympus wasn't that bad, for the amount of time that we were there. Nobody was chasing me around, trying to kill me, so i can proudly say that there's a first for everything (though Demeter gave me the stink eye when i told her that i didn't like the cereal she'd recently enforced everyone at camp to eat for breakfast... Nobody liked it; not even some of her kids, and they _love_ cereal!).

But i talked to my mom for a bit, and she said that her temple is being re-done, and made bigger because Apollo convinced the council that the Personification of Destiny is important enough to have a decent sized temple on Olympus. I told her i was happy for her, but kinda zoned out when she started talking about all the designs and statues and whatnot.

I only really regained focus when she started talking about Lee.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked if you were still dating that son of Apollo... Lee?"

"Yeah, it's Lee. And yes, we're still dating," i replied semi-awkwardly.

"Ah, well, i hope everything goes well for you two in the near future. As Personification of Destiny, i can feel if something is about to change, with my childrens destiny's. I have a slight feeling that something is going to happen between you and Lee, and i can't quite tell whether it is something good, or something terrible," she said, taking my hands and looking me in the eye.

"Well, thing's are ... ok, for now, and i guess we'll see what happens when we get there, won't we?" i asked, giving her a slight smile. I could tell she was worried, but i wanted to assure her that whatever happens, I'll be ok, and so will my relationship with Lee. If that's what she cares about, i mean.

"Deal, we'll see how things work out, and whatever the Fates decide, is probably what's best. Now, you should be going, isn't Henry waiting downstairs for you?" she asked me. Truth is? I'd almost completely forgotten about Henry while i was talking to my mom, and avoiding Demeter.

"Oh, crap! Yeah, i guess I should go find Lee and we'll go back to camp. Bye mom," i said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and standing up.

"Goodbye, Molly. Be careful on your way to camp! And don't forget your um ... brightly coloured backpack," she said, holding up my purple backpack and staring at it as if it might spontaneously combust and kill us all.

"Oh, yeah. Backpack, right," i said, taking it from her. I put the straps over my shoulders, and started to walk away when i remembered what i'd wanted to ask her before.

"Hey, mom?" i asked, turning around. She smiled at me and said,

"Yes?"

"Well, i was just wondering if you knew when dad was going to get better," her expression saddened, as she thought of how to answer me.

"I don't know, Molly. It's hard to say. That kind of destiny is hard for me to see. You'd be more likely to find an answer if you asked Lord Hades or Lord Apollo. I'm sorry," she said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, no, it's ok. I can ask Apollo or something," i said, trying not to look too disappointed. I started to walk away again, but her voice stopped me.

"Can you tell him i say hello?" she asked.

"Yeah, i will. Bye mom," i called over my shoulder as i headed down the path towards the Temple of Apollo.

Once i got there, it wasn't hard to find Lee. He was sitting in the special music room Apollo had made in his temple for when his kids came to visit. It was cool when you happened to walk by, and you suddenly see the singer from your favourite band just strumming their guitar, or bashing out on the drums. What a fun day that was, man. But anyway.

I knocked three times on the glass door before being waved at; telling me to come inside.

"Lee? We should go, we've been here for a while, and Henry's still down in the shop," i said, pointing over my shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah. But i want to show you something, first," he said, switching the blue electric guitar, for an acoustic one. I raised and eyebrow, to which he grinned in response as he started strumming the guitar.

_And every long lost dream, _

_lead me to where you are._

_And others who broke my heart, _

_well they were like northern stars,_

_pointing me on my way,_

_into your loving arms._

_This much i know is true:_

_that god bless the broken road, _

_that lead me straight to you,_

he sang. I liked it. I smiled at him.

"I'm still working on it, i mean, it's kind of rough, and that's only the chorus, but i mean-"

"Lee, i love it," i said, clapping. He blushed and stood up, putting the guitar down on the stand.

"Well, I'm glad, cause I'm writing it for you," he said, stepping closer to me, and putting a hand on my cheek. I lent into his touch, enjoying the moment. "What did you think about the lyrics?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Stop ruining the moment," i said, giving him a sad smile, and putting my arms on his shoulders, as if we were going to dance. I think he caught on, because he put his hands on my hips and gave me a knowing smile.

We danced with no music, though that didn't seem to bother either of us, but it would certainly look strange if anyone happened to see us. I can only imagine... but then the moment was ruined, when i happened to get a quick peek at the watch on my wrist. 4:36 PM. We'd been here for over and hour, and i assumed Henry _had_ to be getting bored downstairs.

"Lee ..." i said, sighing, wishing that this moment wouldn't end.

"Yeah, i know," he said, sighing himself.

As we walked down the path towards the elevator, hand in hand, we talked about what we'd been doing for the last hour and a half. Lee told me he'd talked with his dad, and then went to the music room to work on his song idea. He told me that it was called Bless the Broken Road. I told him that i loved what he had so far, and to not worry, because the rest would come along eventually. He just shook his head, told me he loved me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed slightly.

We were more then halfway there, when we ran into the person we'd both wanted to see, after opening up our ... gifts.

"Omigods! You two are just _the_ cutest thing since Marbel!" screeched Aphrodite. Lee and i exchanged a confused look.

"Marbel?" i asked the goddess. She nodded encouragingly.

"You know! Marcus Trent and Isabel Carlyle?" she said, nodding like she was shocked that we didn't get the joke.

"Uh, no, sorry," Lee said, rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he feels awkward. I shrugged.

"Oh," she pouted. Then her expression brightened instantly, like a light bulb had illuminated her face. "Did you get my gifts?" she asked in a freakishly high pitched voice, while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, about that, we were wondering-"

"Excellent!" she cut off, "Now, i suppose you came to ask me what they are for?" she asked inquisitively. Damn, she's good.

"Yeah," we both said.

"Well, what do you think your gift is for, Lee darling?"

"Umm, I'm not sure? It was a sweater, body spray, and a ... pair of gold boxers," he said, blushing as he admitted the last part of his gift.

"Well, it's obvious, then! I thought you children of Apollo were smart! Oh, wait, no, that's Athena. But anyway!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Its ... obvious Lady Aphrodite?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well, yes! You're supposed to wear them, silly!" she said, hitting her forehead like the answer should've been obvious to Lee. "And yours, dear?" she directed the question towards me.

"Oh, it was a Hedley CD, some body lotion, massage oil, and some ... ah ... pyjamas," i said, trying to control my blush.

"Well, it sounds like yours was meant to be used on a um, romantic, evening i suggest?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I swear my eyes popped out of my head, and my throat went as dry as a desert.

"O-Oh ..." i said, suddenly aware of how close Lee was standing beside me, and how i could feel every inch of his hand covering my own. And Aphrodite, seemingly knowing this gave me a small, secretive smile and a wink. I really wish she couldn't read my mind.

_Uh, hello, standing right in front of you?_

"Sorry," is what i said aloud.

"It's no problem, dear," she said, giving me a sweet smile. She then wished us well, turned, and started down the pathway before poofing away in a cloud of hot pink, DKNY scented smoke. Gross.

"Well ..." i said, breaking the awkward silence that had grown between Lee and myself as we made our way down in the elevator.

"Well ..." he replied, staring somewhere on the wall, and not standing so close to me anymore.

"That was interesting," i commented, slightly edging myself more towards where Lee was standing.

"Definitely," he said, moving towards me as well.

His hand grabbed mine, and before i knew it, well, he had me kinda pinned against the elevator wall. His nose was touching mine, and i could feel his warm minty breath on my cheeks. That sounded so cliche, oh gods. I think I'm turning into an Aphrodite girl...

"Hey," he said, cracking a small grin.

"Hello, Mr. Fletcher," i replied.

"Call me Lee. If i do say, have me met before? I've seen you around my school, and i think we should go out some time," he whispered to me. He once again almost ruined the moment, because i almost laughed. Again.

"I think we could arrange that? You'll have to ask my boyfriend though. He get's pretty jealous ..." i whispered back.

"Darn, what will i ever do now?" he sighed dramatically.

"I have no idea, but i think the elevator just dinged," i pointed out, side-stepping Lee as to avoid the odd stares and disgusted glances from the tourists waiting for the elevator. I snatched the key from the slot, grabbed Lee by the hand, dragged him out of the elevator, all the while apologizing to the mortified little kids, standing there with their parents.

Once we were out in the fresh air, walking around with Henry, i had to laugh. That couldn't have been any funnier! Lee looked at me strangely.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, _Mr. Fletcher_," i said, emphasizing his name, and then i couldn't help but laugh more. Then he started laughing too, so little Henry decided to join in the fun.

It was about ten minutes later, that Henry spoke up, sounding worried for the first time since we'd met.

"Lee, who is that man following us?" he asked, slightly worried, as he glanced over his shoulder, and looked at a man with blonde hair, and light blue eyes. The man was tall, and looked to be about college age, but the thing that made him stick out from the crowd, was that he had a long scar running down his left cheek.

A scar from a dragon claw.

"Crap," i muttered to myself, trying to stay calm as i checked my surroundings for any possible way out of the situation to come.

"Oh ... well, Henry, we don't want to talk to that man, he looks kind of scary, doesn't he?" asked Lee, trying to play down his scared expression for poor Henry's sake. Henry shook his head no. "Then why don't we go to um, a special place that i know here, in the city. I know they have lot's and lot's of cookies!" he said, trying to turn us in a different direction, hopefully without Luke noticing.

"I like cookies!" said Henry, suddenly excited about going to whatever place Lee was thinking of.

"Do you like the colour blue?" he asked Henry.

Then, from that point on, i knew where Lee was taking us.

I was just hoping that Luke didn't.

**Ohhhhh, intense! I apologize if the part where they talk to Aphrodite was a little stupid, i wanted them to talk to her before they left Olympus. And uh, i might have not mentioned this, but Molly's still wearing the bright purple backpack carrying her demigod things. That's going to be important in future chapters, so pay attention!**

**~gottaloveLeoV**


	3. Thin walls

**Here goes chapter 3!**

Lee led us down a few streets before looking behind us, checking if Luke was still there. He didn't see him, so he'd either gotten lost in the crowd, or dropped on the way to the apartment complex we were standing in front of.

We walked inside quickly, and i grabbed Henry's hand as we ran up the stairs to floor two, apartment 102. i knocked three times before the door opened to show a middle aged man, standing there looking slightly confused. Thankfully, Lee saved the day.

"Is Percy here?" he asked, trying to see over the mans shoulder.

"Yeah, one sec," he said before shouting over his shoulder at Percy. He bounded around the corner leading towards the door when he spotted Lee and i. His expression became slightly more worried as he shooed 'Paul' away.

"Hey guys, come on in," he said, ushering us inside before closing and locking the door behind us. "Mom! Lee and Molly are here, we'll be in my room!" he shouted, and got a garbled response from the living room.

We walked towards Percy's room before he seemed to notice a slightly frightened looking Henry.

"Well, hey there little man, what's your name?" he asked Henry as we entered his war zone.

"Henry Fitz, what's yours?" he asked intelligently. Damn, why do all kids of Athena have to be so smart?

"I'm Percy Jackson, it's nice to meet you Henry," he said as he got out some of his old action figures and comic books from a box in his closet, and gave them to Henry to play with. Then he turned to us, and asked in a more serious tone,

"What's wrong?"

"We were coming back from Olympus with Henry, and he noticed that someone was following us," i explained.

"Someone named Luke," Lee elaborated. Percy's expression became dark, but then became confused and angry, all at the same time.

"Why was he following you?" he asked.

"Trust me, if we knew, we would've dealt with it then and there. Sorry we had to bring it to you, but it was the only place i could think of in Manhattan," apologized Lee.

"No, no, it's alright, I just can't imagine why Luke would find it so important to follow you three -no offence or anything," he said.

"None taken,"

"But it just seems strange, doesn't it?" he asked, sitting down on his bed, and gesturing for us to take the tiny couch in the corner of his room. We sat down awkwardly, half sitting on each other.

"That's why i thought you'd be the best person to ask, especially if Annabeth was here, but she's not," explained Lee.

"Yeah, she's on spring break in San Francisco with her family. But anyway. I guess you guys can stay the night until you find a safe way to get back to camp in the morning," he said, throwing us two pillows and an extra blanket from his bed.

He then looked at Henry and put on a silly expression.

"Hey, Henry! How would you like to see the T.V? It's pretty big," he said, over exaggerating his words as he led Henry out of the room and towards the living room.

While Percy was gone, Lee and i decided that we'd somehow make a make-shift bed on the floor, because the couch would definitely not fit the both of us, and we didn't exactly want to cause a fuss. Especially when Percy was nice enough to let us stay here the night until we could get back to camp. Unfortunately, Argus doesn't like driving this late at night, otherwise we could've already been on our way back. I checked the clock: 10:32 PM.

"Gods, the day's gone by so fast," i said, laying half the blanket down on the floor, then lying on it, leaving some room for Lee to lay down beside me. Once he did, i flipped the other half of the blanket over us so it was like a sleeping bag.

"It's been a long day," he agreed. "Night, Molly," he said, kissing me on the lips quickly before letting me snuggle into his chest, and fall asleep.

The dream wasn't the bad part, about my night. It was when we were woken up at 3 am because someone was in the room. I had a mini heart attack and started to shake Lee awake when i realized it was only Percy walking out of the room. A split second decision made me follow him.

He walked down the hall of the apartment with me silently in tow, then made a right and walked into the living room. He looked at little Henry sleeping silently on the couch before walking towards the glass doors leading to the balcony, and sliding them open. I watched quietly from my place behind the couch, as a person appeared out of nowhere on the balcony, and started conversing with Percy.

I could only hear a few words of what they were saying, but it was enough for me to be sure that it was indeed Annabeth Chase talking to Percy. I was confused as to how and why she was here, until i heard something that scared me.

"I think Kronos is looking for bait," she told Percy. He replied, but i didn't hear what he said. Probably something about 'what kind of bait?' but then she spoke again,

"There has been a lot of monster activity on Mt. Tam, especially since you saved Artemis. I think that's where they're building their forces, and I think their plan might be to try and get Chiron to send a quest to save the bait, and then-" she looked around inside, and i swear her eyes narrowed straight towards me, but she kept talking, "on and on, until they finally send us- i mean, you, and Thalia. He might even have to send Nico, too" she finished, still looking around inside as if she could feel my presence. I slowly started to retreat backwards towards Percy's room, but found myself running into someone instead. I remembered not to scream only at the last second, and instead let out a small yelp as hands grabbed me from behind and dragged me backwards and into the kitchen, completely out of sight from the balcony doors.

The lights flicked on and i was still half hyperventilating.

"What're you doing?" hissed Lee, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them.

"I was ... I followed Percy out of his room, and he started talking to Annabeth on the balcony!" i whispered back.

"Annabeth's here? I thought she was in California...?" he asked, looking very confused.

"That's what i thought too, but i think Percy must've messaged her and told her about the Luke thing, because that's what they were talking about," i rushed.

"What were they saying?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I only heard a few words for about the first three minutes, but then Annabeth started talking about Kronos taking someone for 'bait' and then Percy said something, but i didn't hear it. And then she said that he might take someone as bait so that Chiron will issue a quest, and then capture them, and then on and on until they send Thalia and Percy. Maybe even Nico," i whispered.

"Was it really worth it getting up to see what i was doing?" asked a voice from the kitchen doorway. I flushed as i turned my head towards Percy. "Yeah, I may be stupid, but I'm not deaf," he said, walking towards the table and pulling out a chair to sit in. He then gestured to the other around the table and said,

"Sit,"

So we did.

"Now, can i ask you why you followed me, Molly?" asked Percy. Of course.

"Well, i uh, woke up and thought someone was in the room, but then i realized that it was you and that you were going somewhere, so i decided to follow you?" i replied. I didn't realize that my explanation would've sounded this stupid. Oh boy. He thought for a minute before responding.

"And what about you, Lee?"

"Oh, well, i woke up because I kinda rolled over and hit my face, but then i realized that Molly wasn't there, and i got worried, thinking that she might've been kidnapped by Luke or something, but then I heard voices, so i went into the living room, and then dragged Molly in the kitchen," he said, looking extremely embarrassed. I don't blame him.

"Hm,"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, i was just really curious. Sorry, Percy," i said, feeling extremely guilty now that I'd been caught in the act. I felt bad because I'd interrupted Percy and Annabeth's 'personal time'.

"That's not what's bothering me," he said, sighing.

"What's up?" asked Lee.

"Well, you obviously heard about the bait thing, right Molly?" he asked directly to me. I nodded. "Well, what if he was planning on using you guys, to get to Thalia, Nico, and I?" he said, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"You don't need to worry about us," consoled Lee, "especially with Molly ... she's very scary," he said as Percy looked up at me and laughed loudly. I pouted.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down," said Lee, taking his finger, and pulling the corner of my lip up gently until i wasn't needing to be forced to smile anymore. This was why i loved him. No questions. Percy coughed. Oh, yeah. He's still here. Whoops.

"So, uh, back to bed?" i asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, i suppose," said Percy standing up and starting back towards his room, before turning to look over his shoulders. "You know, there's a small guest room just down the hall and to the right," he said deviously, winking at us before disappearing down the hall.

I could physically feel myself blushing from his statement, and from the looks of it, Lee wasn't fairing well either.

"Um, well, that was awkward," i commented, standing up. Lee stood as well, taking my hand as we walked down the hallway where Percy had just gone. We were in front of his bedroom door when Lee pulled me a bit farther down the hall, and turned right.

"He suggested it, we might as well use it," he said, grinning sheepishly as he turned the knob and opened the door. The room was quaint, with a twin bed, a small separate bathroom and a small dresser with mirror. I took a walk around the small room before climbing onto the twin bed, getting under the light green sheets and comforter. Lee crawled in beside me, and rested his hands around my waist as i snuggled in closer to him.

We lay there for a while, not really being able to fall asleep, but not wanting to speak and ruin the moment. I checked the clock every few minutes, just to have it tell me it was only 5 minutes after I'd checked the last time. I finally sighed; the silence was becoming unbearable.

"What's wrong?" murmured Lee. I just took a deep breath and explained it as well as i could,

"I don't know,"

"You don't know?" he asked, scooting back a bit so that he could see my face.

"I don't. It's like i know somethings wrong, but i can't place it. It's like those times when you're trying to remember something, and it's on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't remember what it is," i said, finally finding the right words.

"Well, when you figure it out, i wanna be the first to know, kay?" he murmured in my ear, making me shiver. Then he chuckled, and kissed me softly, shutting me up before I could reply. His mouth moved down my jaw line, and i groaned.

"Not now, Lee. Not in Percy's guest room," i whined. He just laughed some more and kept kissing my neck softly. "I can't believe you ..." i whispered, secretly knowing that i'd given in. He just kept planting light kisses on my whole collarbone, neck area, tickling me every so often.

But when his lips found mine again, there was more passion. He kissed me so fiercely that i gasped, allowing his tongue entrance to my mouth. Not that i minded much. His hands stayed planted around my waist, but mine were all over the place. One was tangled in his dirty blonde hair, and the other was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gods," he moaned, kissing down my jaw line, right down to the spot where he knew he could always get me. He kissed me softly, and then his hands started to move. One ended up rubbing circles on my left hip, and the other was pulling me closer to him, so that almost every inch of my body was touching his. He rolled us over, so that i was on top; my hands now firmly planted in his hair.

"Lee," whispered a warning as if to not get carried away, but that never worked. I gasped for air, breaking our kiss, and i rested my head on his chest, just breathing and listening to his pounding heart. I could feel his hands rubbing up and down my back, occasionally brushing my thigh, but he knew not to go that far.

"Just once," he whispered, and i found myself agreeing with a nod of my head. His hands seemed to have memorized every contour of my body, because he knew exactly where to place them, to make me moan his name. My hands, on the other hand, couldn't keep themselves from massaging up and down his chest and stomach, admiring his slight muscles.

Then, as if i'd never expected it, he pressed down gently with his thumb on my lower back, and i moaned his name so loud that i wouldn't be surprised if i'd woken up Percy or his parents.

"Shh," Lee chuckled, feeling satisfied that he knew he could make me do that. I glared at him through the dark, but found myself responding to his every touch.

We'd never really gone past second base before, and i had no intentions of doing it anytime soon, either. Lee and I had talked about this, and we both felt comfortable to wait until the other was ready. I mean, we were only 15, and still in school. There is no telling what bad things could happen between a bad decision, and the rest of our lives. If i got pregnant, that would surely mean bad news for me _and_ for Lee. Not only would my parents be disappointed, but i don't think i'd be able to stand looking myself in the mirror everyday.

As Lee's hands explored my stomach, legs, and back, i couldn't help but notice something, that i'd tried not to notice before: a slowly swelling lump in his pants. I knew we should've stopped, before anything bad happened, but i found that i couldn't, no matter how badly i wanted to.

We continued kissing, long, heated kisses. At one point, i think my hands moved down towards his stomach, and started rubbing the area above his pant-line. He muttered something,and i had to strain my ears to hear it,

"Please," he asked. But i was holding my ground.

"No," i whispered back, moving my hands up his chest and placing them around his neck. "I love you, but not yet," i whispered, barely able to breathe in the now humid atmosphere. He moaned as my hips accidentally brushed his, making the lump grow considerably.

"Molly, you're torturing me," he pleaded.

"I love you Lee, but I will not have sex with you. Not now," i whispered back, trying to show him that i loved him with all my heart, but i still wanted to keep my values. He groaned.

"It hurts," he muttered to me, his green eyes pleading, "Can i take my jeans off, at least? I promise if won't try anything, Molly. I know you trust me," he pleaded so much, that it was hurting me to see him so desperate.

"Ok, but then we go to sleep," i whispered, untangling myself from him so that he could take of his jeans. They landed with a thud on the ground beside the bed, and he sighed. He started to settle back in, but i put a hand on his chest.

"You should go take a shower," i said quietly, almost embarrassed. He gazed at me softly, and then did something that surprised me: he pulled me close for one moment, kissed me so lightly i almost didn't feel it, then whispered the words "I'm sorry. I love you," before he got up, and walked semi-awkwardly towards the bathroom door.

I only closed my eyes once i heard the water start running, and thanked the gods that it was quiet. I opened my eyes, and checked the clock, and found that it was nearly 6:30. i decided that there was no point in sleeping again, so i got up, and walked out of the room as quietly as i could. I ventured down the hall, and towards the living room before realizing where i was going: the balcony.

I sat out there for a long time, before i heard the door slide open, and saw someone sit next to me. It was Percy. Of course. The only person i'd be completely mortified to see right now, sits down beside me like nothing in the world is wrong.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," i replied back, not really sure what to say.

"So uh, how are things going with Lee?" he asked awkwardly. Oh gods, if he heard anything, i swear I'm going to jump off this balcony _right_ _now_.

"We're ok," i said, keeping my eyes trained on the rising sun.

"That's good. So, uh, do anything fun lately?" he asked. That's when i knew that he hadn't been asleep. I blushed so red that i could see it.

"Did you uh ... um, did uh ...?" was all i was able to form. Well, there goes my dignity.

"Uh, yeah, about that. The walls aren't very thick in the apartment ..." he said, blushing almost as brightly as i was.

"Oh gods, I'm so embarrassed," i said, burying my face in my hands. I wanted to die. Right then and there.

"As long as you uh, used um ... protection ..." he said really awkwardly.

"Oh, gods, no! We didn't ... i mean, no, Percy! Gods, no!" i almost screamed. A flash of relief went across his face, and i was only slightly less mortified. Slightly.

"Ok. Thankgods," he said, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh, no, Percy, gods, we're too young!" i complained, feeling so uncomfortable.

"I, well, i didn't know!" he defended himself.

"Didn't know what?" asked a new voice as Lee walked on the balcony, drying his hair with a towel looking honestly curious.

"Didn't know that if you give sugar cubes to a Pegasus that it shortens their life-span by a day for every cube," i said matter of factly, saving our embarrassed little asses. "You need to stop doing that Percy," i scolded him.

Lee looked at us like we were insane.

"Ok then ... im going to, uh, go back to the room and um, brush my teeth?" he said, backing up towards the door before bolting.

Percy and i looked at each other, and we couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so lucky that I'm a good liar, Percy," i said through my laughter.

"Ok, sure," he said sarcastically.

And there started a wonderful morning with about five hours of sleep. Oh joy.

Kill me now.

**I know, i know, mature content! Originally the rating was T, but i had to change it to M for this -and future- chapter(s). Is it bad to say that i like the ending of this chapter? I thought it was kinda funny, cause i wrote this last week at like, 2 am and i was so tired, but i had to finish the chapter. Maybe it's just me ...?**

**~ gottaloveLeoV**


End file.
